Happily Ever After?
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: Sequel to Feeling Ill. After Mal being poisoned, Ben and Mal got engaged and were trying to have their happily ever after. But as their wedding approaches Queen Leah makes a shocking return. Will she succeed in separating Ben and Mal for good or can they truly have their happily ever after?
1. A Talk With Belle

**Hey guys, so this is the sequel to Feeling Ill. I hope you all like this as much as you all liked the first one. Please review and let me know what you think guys x**

* * *

Ben and Mal's wedding was the talk of the entire kingdom. Between Mal, Ben, Belle, Evie and Bree it hadn't taken long to plan and they had decided after all that had happened they wanted to be married as soon as possible. Everyone was excited for the royal wedding in a weeks time, Ben and Mal were no exceptions to this. Ben was currently in a fitting for his wedding suit with Evie. Of course the couple had asked Evie to design and make their suit and dress as well as the ones for the bridesmaids and ushers/groomsmen. Belle and Adam had even asked Evie to make their outfits.

Mal was currently sat in the library thinking about how different her life is now. She had her brother in Auradon, friends around her and a fiancee who treat her like she hung the moon. She had everything she could ever want. But the thought of becoming Queen of Auradon was scaring her half to death. She almost wanted to run away from it all but she couldn't bare the thought of living her life without her family.

After a while Belle walked into the library, smiling at the sight of her soon to be daughter-in-law lost in thought. "Worried about being Queen?" She asked as she sat down, startling the purple haired half fairy from her thoughts. Mal immediately nodded to the brunette. If anyone could help with how she was feeling it would be Belle. "I remember feeling like that when we took over Auradon." She admitted to the purplette.

"How did you get past it?" Mal questioned. While she was shocked to find out Belle had felt almost the exact same way somehow Belle had gotten past it and that interested Mal more.

With a smile Belle gently took Mal's hand in her own. "As cliché as this will sound Adam helped me through it." She stated, earning a confused look from Mal. She couldn't help but chuckle at the purple haired fairy next to her. "He kept reminding me that I wasn't alone, that he was there for me. Just like Ben will be for you." She explained. Belle took Mal's other hand in her own and kept her gaze on the purplette's face. "Talk to Ben, trust him. He'll help you through this. You don't have to do this alone Mal." She stated.

The purplette smiled at her soon to be mother in law. "Thanks Belle." She responded. It was then the clock on the wall chimed, bursting the bubble they seemed to be in. Turning to look at the time Mal couldn't help but be shocked. "I'm really sorry I have to go. I'm meeting Jane, Lonnie, Bree and Ellie at school before we go to do some shopping. I should have already left." She rushed out her explanation.

Belle simply nodded to the purple haired half fairy who rushed from the room as fast as she could without going dizzy. She hadn't told anyone she was still having dizzy spells and her magic wasn't 100% reliable since she had been poisoned by Queen Leah, she didn't want to worry them. But as she headed to meet the girls she realized just how terrible she felt and realized if it carried on she would have to go back to the doctors and get herself seen to. But for now she was looking forward to an afternoon in town with the girls, but she knew it would be better once Evie met up with them. She loved Bree, Lonnie, Jane and Ellie but she had known Evie almost her entire life and shopping wasn't as much fun without the blunette.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know it's not long guys but I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	2. Visiting The Doctor

**Wow guys! I've blown away by amount of follows and favorites I've received on the first chapter as well as the lovely reviews. I hope you like chapter 2 x**

* * *

Mal couldn't help but find the shopping trip with the girls grueling. It was absolute torture to her. She wished Amy could have been there but her pink haired sister was at the Isle today with Henry, her boyfriend. Each month a few of the VK's would go and talk to the anti heroes club on the Isle. It was why she hadn't been there when Mal had been poisoned, she had been on the Isle and unable to find out until she returned. Everyone had banned her from Leah's trial though, due to her wanting to see Leah bleed. Literally.

The purple haired half fairy had managed to sneak away for five minutes during the shopping trip from hell and ring her doctor, due to her dizziness getting worse. She had an appointment in ten minutes and she had told Belle and Adam she was going to meet Evie, which wasn't a complete lie as she had a fitting for her wedding dress after her doctors appointment. She wasn't going to tell people the truth just yet, not until she knew what was going on with her. With a deep breath she transported herself out of her room and to the doctors, hoping this time she would end up where she needed to be. As when she had tried to transport herself to Auradon Prep's courtyard she had ended up half way between Castle Beast and Auradon Prep.

As the smoke cleared around her Mal breathed a sigh of relief when she saw herself outside of the doctors. A little reluctantly the purple haired half fairy entered the building. "Hi, I have an appointment with Dr Brown." She said to the receptionist.

With a smile the blonde began typing on her computer before looking up at the purplette. "Of course Lady Mal. Dr Brown is waiting for you in room seven." She explained.

Slowly Mal walked past the reception and into room seven. She really didn't want to be here but she needed to find out what the hell was going on with her and her magic. Because at the moment her magic was unpredictable to the point where if she needed it she wasn't 100% sure she would be able to use it. "Hi." The purplette greeted the doctor as she walked in and sat down.

"Good afternoon Lady Mal." Dr Brown greeted with a warm smile. She knew from previous visits that visiting doctors made Mal nervous so she tried not to freak the half fairy out any more then she already was. "What can I help you with today?" She asked. As far as she knew the purplette was now fine after the poisoning incident so she wasn't sure why Mal would make this appointment.

Sighing Mal sat a little straighter. She hated that she had do to this but she needed to know what was going on with her. "I haven't felt right since I was poisoned." She admitted and immediately Dr Emily Brown leaned forward. This was the first she had heard of this. "I still ache quite a lot, I'm always tired lately and my magic is getting really unpredictable." The purplette explained.

Dr Brown sat there for a few moments, pondering what these symptoms could be caused by. "Okay, so I'm going to draw some bloods and run a few tests. You won't need to wait around I'll simply ring you with the results. How does that sound?" She asked the purple haired half fairy as she moved to get what she needed. Mal immediately nodded and leaned back in her seat with her arm stretched out in front of her. She'd had enough blood taken during her recovery from the poisoning to know the process. It took barely a minute before Dr Brown was moved away from Mal. "So I will ring you later on with these results. Depending on what they show I may need to see you again though." Emily Brown explained causing Mal to nod to her. "As for your magic you may need to talk to Fairy Godmother about that. I'm sure she will be able to better advise you about that."

Nodding Mal stood, eager to get out of the Doctors office. "Thank you." She said. The purplette shook the doctors hand before she quickly left the room. Once she was out of the building she released a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. She just hoped it was something minor that was bothering her. With that thought she transported herself to Evie's dorm room at Auradon Prep. In a way she was glad she had been ill all those months ago because she had sped through her school work and graduated two months before she would have had she been attending school normally. Ben and just graduated and the rest of their group graduated Auradon Prep tomorrow. She just hoped Evie had her dress ready, she hadn't even seen it yet.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you liked this. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	3. Dress Fitting

Mal has dress fitting with Evie, sees bridesmaid dresses, asks for a slight change to Amy's dress

As the smoke cleared around her she let out a relieved sigh as she noticed she was in Evie's dorm. Looking around the room she could see all four of the bridesmaid dresses Evie had made. The purplette didn't like the thought of Evie making her own bridesmaid dress but when she mentioned having someone else making the dresses Evie had all but slapped her, as she demanded that Mal stop 'being stupid' and let her make the dresses.

Four of the five dresses were floor length blue gowns with a purple sash around the waist. There were Bree, Evie, Jane and Lonnie's dresses. The last dress was a floor length purple gown with a blue sash around the waist. That dress was Amy's. Evie said since Amy was her maid of honour she needed to stand out from the other bridesmaids. All of the dresses were strapless with an a-line skirt. One the bodice of Bree, Evie, Jane and Lonnie's dresses Mal noticed blue gems twinkling in the sun light. She smiled however when she noticed that Amy's was blank.

"Wow, E. You've really outdone yourself this time." Mal stated as she walked towards the blunette. "These dresses are beautiful." She said causing Evie to smile.

"I'm glad you approve." The blunette said, looking around at the dresses. She had purposely hid Mal's so she wouldn't see it until she was wearing it. It was currently hiding in the bathroom. "Now why wasn't I allowed to finish Amy's dress?" She asked, not liking that she had plenty of time to finish the dress today but had been unable to as Mal had wanted something adding to it before the gems went on.

The purplette turned to look at her sister's bridesmaid dress before turning to look at Evie once more. Do you have pink gems? Preferably in different shades?" She asked her best friend. Immediately Evie nodded and Mal smiled. "Would you use those on Amy's dress please? Instead of the blue ones?"

With a smile Evie stepped towards her sister and took her hand. "Of course. Did you have a design in mind or the same as the other dresses?" The blunette questioned.

"A rose design." Mal stated. She just hoped Amy would like it.

Evie quickly wrote down what Mal wanted before picking up a purple scarf and turning back to Mal. "Are you ready to see your dress?" The purplette instantly nodded. "Here." Evie stated, placing the scarf over Mal's eyes like a blindfold. The blue haired teen immediately felt her best friends tense and couldn't help but smile. "Trust me." She whispered as she led the blindfolded purplette into the bathroom.

It didn't take long for Evie to help Mal into her wedding dress, although to the purplette it felt like an eternity. Mal smiled as she felt herself being helped into a pair of heels before she was then helped out of the bathroom. She didn't even have to look at herself to know that the dress fit her perfectly, and since it had been made by Evie she expected nothing less. "Ready?" The blunette asked. "If there's anything you want changing just let me know."

Instantly Mal nodded. She couldn't help but smile as she felt Evie take off the blindfold and for the first time she got a look at her wedding dress in the mirror in front of her. She couldn't help but gasp at the beauty of it. It was a floor length white gown with a sweetheart neckline and a full skirt. She literally looked like a princess right about now. The bodice had a mixture of purple, green, blue and yellow gems on them, which carried on to the skirt of the dress. Lifting the skirt a little Mal noticed she was in white heels which also had gems on them.

"Evie, it's perfect." Mal gasped out, trying her best not to cry at the sight of her dress. "I don't want anything changing. Thank you." She said turning to hug the smiling blunette tightly. She them turned back to look in the mirror at her dress. For once she felt truly beautiful.

Once Mal was finished admiring the beautiful dress Evie had made for her she got changed back into her clothes and left Auradon Prep, deciding it would be better to walk and save her magic. Besides once Dr Brown phoned her back she could talk to Fairy Godmother about her magic. As she left the grounds of Auradon Prep Mal heard her phone ringing in her pocket, without a second thought and without checking her caller ID she answered her phone. "Hello?" She said.

" _Hello, this is Dr Brown. Am I speaking to Lady Mal?" The woman questioned. Mal couldn't help but be shocked. Sure the woman had said she would get the results tonight but she hadn't been expecting a phone call until tomorrow._

Clearing her throat slightly Mal prepared herself for the worst. "Yes, this is Lady Mal." She responded.

" _Good evening Lady Mal. I'm calling with the results of your blood tests." Dr Brown stated. Mal found herself nodding even though she knew the woman couldn't see her. "Every test we ran came back normal, there are no traces of any poison or anything left in your system." The doctor told her but carried on talking before Mal could respond. "However we noticed something else when we did some further blood tests. Congratulations, Lady Mal. You're pregnant."_

That was all Mal heard from the woman as the phone was knocked out of her hands. She turned to see who had done it but a cloth was placed over her nose and mouth, knocking her out instantly.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	4. Mal Is Missing

**Sorry for being gone so long guys, life got in the way. But I will now be back regularly. Hope you like this chapter guys :)**

* * *

It had been a few hours since Mal's dress fitting with Evie and to say that Ben was concerned would be in understatement. He hadn't heard from Mal since before her appointment so with a sigh he headed to his office and text Evie. To find out what was keeping Mal. But his eyes widened as he got a text back saying that Mal had left over two hours ago. Ever since the incident with Leah a few months ago Ben had issues with Mal being without him. Still he got a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong and headed out of the castle without a word to his parents.

He paused for a second debating whether or not to take the limo but he knew Mal would have used her magic to go somewhere or walked, either way the limo would take him a different way. So instead he walked in the direction of the school.

Ben quickly became lost in his thoughts of Mal and where she could be. Sure it was possible that she went to see Jay or Carlos maybe even Jane or Lonnie after her dress fitting but he also know if that was the case she would have text or rung him to tell him. She wouldn't just not tell him and cause him to worry like this. Still he kept an eye out in case Mal was on her way back to the castle, not wanting to walk past her because he was lost in his own head and thoughts. But the sound of breaking glass snapped him out of his mind and he moved his foot back and looked down. Gasping loudly as he saw what he had stood on. There on the ground was Mal's cell phone.

Without hesitation Ben sent out a text to Fairy Godmother, Evie, Jay, Carlos, his parents and Chip. Practically ordering them to meet him where he was. It wasn't often he ever ordered anyone, even though he was the king, but he simply didn't care. He was far too concerned about what happened to Mal to think about anyone else's feelings right now. An angry growl came from Ben as he noticed the cloth on the floor not far from the phone. Thankfully everyone turned up only minutes later and Ben looked at them instantly, his eyes landing on Chip first. "Mal is missing. I want every available guard out looking for her now and I want you leading them." He stated firmly, knowing he could trust Chip implicitly with something like this. He instantly turned to Fairy Godmother when Chip nodded and left to go and gather the guards and begin their search. "Is Leah still on the Isle?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. His question causing everyone to look at Fairy Godmother with a mixture of concern and anger in their eyes.

"I assure you Ben, Leah is still on the Isle. I saw her there myself only this morning." Fairy Godmother stated as she bit her lip. Using her magic to scan the cloth, her eyes widening as she realised it was chloroform on there.

Ben growled angrily as he heard Leah was still on the Isle. It would be much easier to accuse her and simply beat the crap out of her but now that wasn't the case they had to figure out who else had a problem with Mal. His mind instantly going to Chad but he shook the thought off for now and turned to Evie, Jay and Carlos. "Is there anyone you guys can think of who would have a problem with Mal? Or anywhere she would go if she needed some space?" He asked worriedly, trying not to take his anger out on them. But he was having a hard time containing his emotions right now, something that showed in his eyes.

Jay bit his lip, the anger in his eyes matching Ben's. But being from the Isle he was a lot better at not letting it show then the King was. "No. We've been extremely careful about who we suggest to come over. Making sure we don't pick people who would cause problems because they see us as traitors." He explained to Ben. Wrapping his arm around Evie's shoulders as he noticed her crying. "And no. If she needed some space she would have gone to Evie. She always did."

Nodding Ben was about to speak when he noticed the way Fairy Godmother's eyes had widened. "What is it Fairy Godmother?" He asked worriedly as he looked at her.

"Mal didn't go somewhere for some space. The cloth is covered in Chloroform. She was definitely taken." Fairy Godmother explained softly. Hearing this caused Evie's tears to turn to sobs as she turned and hid her face in Jay's shoulder. Ben glanced at everyone worriedly and noticed that even his mother was crying causing him to bite his lip worriedly as he teared up. He had no idea who could have taken Mal and that worried him more then he cared to admit because if they couldn't find out who took her then they couldn't find her before something happened. And she still wasn't fully recovered from when Leah poisoned her.

Everyone watched as Carlos took a step forward and picked up the phone. "I... Uh... I may be able to hack into the phone and see who last called Mal... But..." He said softly before glancing at Belle, Adam and Fairy Godmother worriedly. Clearly afraid of being arrested or worse being sent back to the Isle.

"Do what you need to do Carlos. You won't get into any trouble." Ben and Adam stated simultaneously. Their forces firm but Ben's was laced with anger and concern. "Let's head somewhere more private and work on how to find Mal and bring her home." Ben stated, causing everyone to nod their agreement before Fairy Godmother transported them all to Beast Castle.

 **Meanwhile...**

On the Isle Mal groaned softly as she began to wake up. Her head fuzzy beyond belief and she felt ridiculously sick. Biting her lip softly she attempted to move but found she was tied to a chair, causing her to try and free herself. But she froze instantly as she heard footsteps followed by a familiar voice. "Well well, look who's finally awake."

* * *

 **Hope you guys like this and don't hate me too much for the cliffhanger :)**


	5. Worried

Mal bit her lip nervously as she continued to try and get free of the rope tying her to the chair. "Wh... What the hell is goign on... Why am I here..." She snapped softly. Her nerves heard in her voice although she glared slightly.

"Relax Mal. Honestly, you're such a horrid guest. I would think you would be kinder to someone when you're in their house." He sneered, smirking at the clear nerves he could hear in Mal's voice. Walking over he tightened the ropes so they dug into Mal's pale skin slgihtly. Causing her to gasp softly in pain as she was forced to stop trying to get free. "Much better." He stated as he walked around Mal, stopping in front of her.

With slightly widened eyes Mal looked at him and bit her lip harder. "Why are you doing this? Just let me go." She said softly as she leaned back in the chair, trying to keep her distance between herself and him.

Chuckling evilly he glared at Mal. "No. I don't think so. I'm getting a rather good deal out of this so I think I'll keep you here." He stated as he crossed his arms. "Now are you going to shut that mouth of yours or do I have to damn well gag you!?" He snapped angrily as he leaned closed to Mal and grabbed her face. His fingers digging into her skin.

Gasping softly Mal bit her lip and pulled her face out of his grasp. Glaring in slight anger as her eyes began glowing. "Keep your hands off me!" She snapped angrily. Crying out in pain as she was slapped by him. The force of which sending her to the floor, groaning in pain as she was still tied to the chair so she landed very awkwardly. "What the hell!?" She snapped as she tried to move. Unable to with how tightly she was tied to the chair. A loud cry of pain coming from her as she was kicked in her lower chest/top of her stomach. Her eyes widening slightly as she remembered what she'd been told before she had been taken.

"Problem Mal?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Smirking down at Mal.

Looking at him Mal's eyes narrowed slightly. "Stay the hell away from me! What the hell is wrong with you!" She snapped softly as her eyes glowed green. Her eyes narrowing a little more as she noticed him step towards her. "I mean it! Stay the hell away from me Hadie! You might be a demigod but I swear I will find a way to kill you!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Ben paced the library as he waited for Carlos to hack into Mals phone. His worry only growing more the longer that no one heard from Mal. "Do you have anything yet!?" Ben snapped slightly as he turned to look at Carlos. Unknowingly glaring slightly as he looked at the younger teen. Seeing Carlos shake his head he threw his arms in the air. "Why is this taking so long!? Work faster!" He snapped.

"Now Ben... Be patient... I'm sure Carlos is doing all he can..." Belle said softly as she looked at her son. Worry clear in her eyes as she did but she tried not to show her worry so she could stay calm for Ben. "You need to relax. We will find something soon." She said gently as she walked over to her son and hugged him tightly.

Everyone in the library jumped when a loud ping came from Carlos' laptop, causing all eyes to turn to him. Biting his lip Carlos pressed a few buttons and sighed softly. "The last call came from Mal's doctor..." He said softly as he looked at Ben. "I don't think any of this is useful. There isn't any unexpected numbers or anything at all on Mal's phone..." He explained before sighing and closing his laptop.

Before anyone could respond to what Carlos had said Ben pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Mal's doctor. Walking out of the room when she answered.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like this chapter. The next one will be longer I promise :)**


End file.
